Bulk liquid containers including a trigger-actuated sprayer handle are used for a variety of applications, such as weed control application, insecticides, etc. In some applications, the spray handle is nested within the carrying handle opening of the bulk container during shipping and retail sale. When a user desires to employ the spray handle, the spray handle is removed from the nested position and affixed to the container opening via a length of flexible tubing. Such containers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,665, and an embodiment is depicted in FIG. 1 (prior art).
In many such designs, the spray handle is prone to accidental dislodgment from the carrying handle area of the bulk container during manufacture, shipping, retail sale, and/or transport and storage by a user. Some attempts to secure such sprayer handle within the carrying handle opening have provided further securement of the spray handle in the via an adhesive and/or a tie (zip tie, twisted wire, etc.). However, these securement methods add additional expense and are cumbersome. Furthermore, an attachment without requirement of an adhesive or tie is preferable in order that the spray handle may be repeatably snapped into and secured in the carrying handle area without additional parts or effort.
In snap-fit embodiments, the carrying handle area of the bulk container is typically provided with one or more snap beads to provide a snug snap fit for a sprayer handle having complementary recesses. Unfortunately, it has been observed that such embodiments loosen over time. It is hypothesized that product loss from within the container and/or container deformation (for example, outward creep of container side walls) causes the snap-fit area to loosen and thereby release the sprayer handle.
The invention provides such an improved container and nested sprayer handle. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.